Say It Isn't So!
by itsthecobb
Summary: London shows her seductive side. But who did she manage to seduce?


_Author's note: I have no idea where this came from. But I hope you enjoy this really random oneshot! By the way, they're still on the boat if you couldn't identify that._

* * *

><p>London looked at the person who lay beside her. "That was… different."<p>

"I'd say."

"I couldn't even understand what you we're saying five minutes ago."

"Neither could I with all your moaning."

"Hey! I tried to be quiet. Anyhow…it was my first time so gimme a break!"

"That was you're first time? I certainly couldn't tell."

"Would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know… from I've seen and heard you could have a potentially long list of lies."

"Fuck you."

"You just did. And besides… I was joking."

"Yeah I know. And what about you?"

"What about me what?"

London rolled her eyes. "Is this your first time with… you know…"

"Wha—oh! Well yeah… if you want to put it that way."

"I'm surprised."

"Really? And why is that?"

"I don't know. I always thought you'd be the type to try different things."

"Hmm. Yeah. I really can't deny that."

"So… did you like it?"

"It was…different."

"**I** already said that!"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't fucking know! I was just asking!"

"That word sounds so foreign coming from you."

"What—fuck? Fuck, fuck, fuckiddy fuck!"

"Okay I get the point. And I still can't believe I let myself do this."

"Well was it my charm that got you?"

"Not just that. And I have to admit… you have a gorgeous body."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. There are lots of good looking women out there but you've got something… I don't exactly know."

"Stop! You're making me blush!" London could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"And I must admit… you are quite the seductress."

"So you let me seduce you. Well aren't you cheap and easy."

"I couldn't help it—"

Suddenly a _Thump!_ came from the door, and a woman's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Oh shit!"

"On no… is that—"

"Yes it is!"

"Damn it! I thought you said that she would be in Chem Lab for at least another half hour!"

"That's what I thought but that's obviously changed. Now get under the fucking bed and hide before she comes in!"

"Are you serious—"

"Do it or be had!"

London pushed her companion off the bed swiftly and heard the person scramble underneath the bed just as the woman entered the cabin.

"Hello Bailey," said London as she pulled up the comforter up on her to hide the fact that she was naked underneath. "I thought you'd still be in class."

"The professor let us go early since it's the last day. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out."

"Nothing. Just resting."

Bailey observed London, who pulled up the sheets more. "Then who were you talking to? I swore I heard you talking to somebody."

"No one! I was just uh… on my computer!"

London and Bailey both looked at the computer, which was across the room on the table and closed shut. London wanted to slap herself.

"Okay… whatever you say. And what's that smell?"

London sniffed the air, and her eyes went wide for a millisecond before returning to normal. "Ah it's nothing. Just some new… perfume I was trying out."

"Geez no offense London, but it smells like straight up ass!"

"Well I'm glad you like it."

Bailey rolled her eyes before turning back out the door. "Whatever. I'll see you later."

"Deuces."

London watched the door shut before turning to look towards the floor. But before the person could come out of hiding the door suddenly opened again, London just managing to get back into position.

"What's really going on London?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You sure? Well I think differently."

"What gives you that idea?"

Bailey just pointed at the crumpled bed sheets and the comforter London still held.

"Are you…with somebody?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh—so you were by yourself. I see… so you were-"

"Eww gross!"

"Just making an observation."

"You and your damn observations."

"It's what I'm good at." Bailey paused. "Look, you can tell me what's up. I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Well you can keep guessing, cause there was nothing going on. I was just… relaxing is all."

"Hey—I was just asking. No need to get defensive and all."

"I wasn't being defensive!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it."

Bailey just smiled as she turned out and shut the door for a second time. London let out quite a loud sigh. She again turned to see if her lover was getting out from underneath the bed when the door suddenly opened for a third time.

"Okay who am I kidding. Look London…I know there's somebody else in here. I'm not that naïve. So I do suggest that you get them out of here before Moseby stops by and walks in on something he shouldn't. Until then I'll be standing guard outside the door."

London covered her face with her hands as Bailey exited, who sporting quite a large grin.

She heard a _Thump!_ from the floor underneath her and saw her lover's face poke out. "Shit."

London groaned. "I'm so fucked."

"You and me both. Now where's my shirt at?"

"You look sexy enough just the way you are. Besides your shirt is pretty ruined anyhow."

"Well I'm glad you saw the need to rid of it but that was my favourite shirt! I wonder if I'll be able to fit out the porthole…"

"Are you crazy?"

"What? You have a better idea?"

"Uh…yeah. Just walk out the front door."

"No way!"

"Oh come on! She already knows someone is here, so somebody has to walk out that door."

"Yeah she knows somebody's here but certainly not me!"

"Yeah she'll probably be a little surprised but she's not gonna tell anyone."

"Just a little surprised?"

"Trust me."

"Fine. I see your point."

"I'm glad you do."

"So… is this just a one time thing or…?"

"I don't know? What about you?"

"Well, I kind of… liked it. Okay I liked it a lot. But Moseby would shit a solid gold brick if he knew."

"He'll get over it. And besides you can do whoever you want. Ever since he br—"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just saying."

"So… will we do this again soon?"

"I really hope so. You're fucking amazing."

"You and that word."

"You didn't seem to care what I was saying when your mouth was—"

"Whatever."

The two shared a kiss, and London squeaked in surprise when she felt a finger pull back at the comforter, which exposed her for a quick second. "Get out of here!" She laughed as she pushed the person away playfully, who turned back for a quick second and spoke.

"Oh and by the way. You taste… _so fucking good_."

* * *

><p>Bailey heard the doorknob turn, so she turned to get a look at whoever was about to exit. She gasped when she saw the person exit, her jaw practically hitting the floor. The person's pants were inside out and the shirt was ripped halfway down the middle. But what stood out the most was the long flaming red hair that was absolutely a mess.<p>

"Hello Bailey."

Bailey didn't even try to speak as the person walked away. She quickly turned back into the cabin.

"Wha—I—I cant believe it. Of all people…**her? **Say it isn't so!"

London grinned.

"Would you like to hear the details?"


End file.
